Huracán
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Radamanthys tiene que lidiar con el malhumor que el desagradable clima ha causado en Kanon. /./ Radamanthys x Kanon, yaoi, oneshot, AU.


**Dedicatoria:** Esto está hecho con mucho cariño para una nena que me ha leído desde hace siglos y siempre me ha animado montones con mi obsesivo hobbie. ¡Gracias es una palabra muy chafa, pero no hay otra! Ojalá te guste.

El prompt fue: _AU con lemon y que sea alegre!_

**N/A**: La parte inicial de Kanon agobiado por el huracán está basada en experiencia personal XD  
La imagen del fic está hecha por el usuario サバンナ敏郎 de pixiv(punto)net

PD.- ¡No sé por qué siempre con Rada me imagino a un Kanon remilgoso!

* * *

_« Radamanthys tiene que lidiar con el malhumor que el desagradable clima ha causado en Kanon._ »

Radamanthys x Kanon | oneshot, AU, fluff, lemon.

**_Para Nadia _**心

* * *

**Huracán**

La serie de improperios fue amortiguada por el incesante tronar de la lluvia. Pese a que apenas podía oírse a sí mismo, no paró de insultar al huracán que se había instalado en la ciudad rato atrás, culpable de su actual estado; todos los huesos fríos y temblando, su ropa ensopada, sus cabellos cargando lo que estaba seguro que eran litros de agua. Todo él se sentía el doble de pesado, y se le dificultaba andar entre los charcos que comenzaban a parecer pequeñas lagunas conforme bajaba la empinada calle de su casa.

Escuchó las advertencias desde hacía una semana atrás, pero los huracanes no golpeaban esa zona. Nunca.

Jamás esperó que hubiera que tomárselo tan en serio… supuso que serían unas cuantas horas de lluvia y ya, pero ahora se sentía en medio de un remolino, el viento y el agua azotando contra su cara, enmarañándole su larga cabellera azul, utilizándola en su contra para golpearle el rostro y cegarlo.

Tropezó al subir una banqueta. El par de bolsas de plástico que traía consigo estaba a punto de resbalar de sus manos. Frenó en la esquina para contemplar la calle completamente inundada, algunos autos ya comenzaban a flotar. Abrazó las bolsas en alto contra su pecho e inhaló para darse ánimos. Retomó su andar, mascullando maldiciones cada vez que el nivel del agua llegaba más alto, de un momento a otro sobrepasándole la rodilla y poniéndole serias trabas para caminar. Lanzó un grito frustrado cuando una de las bolsas se rompió y los víveres se esparcieron rápidamente en el agua. Y allá iba su delicioso jamón importado, flotando lejos.

Al menos ya tenía una mano libre para buscar las llaves. Abrió empujándose contra la puerta, pues cedía con dificultad debido a la presión del agua. El primer piso de la casa estaba inundado a más del metro de altura. Sólo esperaba que Radamanthys no hubiera dejado nada conectado con lo que pudiese electrocutarse…

Se encontró con que todos los aparatos electrodomésticos yacían montados a lo largo de la escalera, a salvo del agua. Sin embargo, los muebles de la sala parecían practicar un muy lento y torpe nado sincronizado con las sillas del comedor.

Subió al segundo piso, suspiró en alivio cuando dejó el agua atrás, aunque no había parte de su ser que se encontrara seca. Empujó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación principal, y entrecerró los ojos al encontrar a su cohabitante en su piyama favorita de color vino, bajo un edredón felpudo que sólo sacaban en invierno, con un vaso de whisky en una mano y un libro en la otra, que parecía sumamente disfrutable —si la sonrisa distraída significaba algo—. La botella descansaba en el buró, junto a la envoltura de unas botanas y la única vela que alumbraba la habitación.

—Me alegra que la estés pasando tan bien—anunció sarcástico.

—No quería decir te lo dije, pero—Kanon gruñó cortando su comentario. Dejó la bolsa en el piso y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa con movimientos violentos, arrojando las prendas empapadas al suelo. Encendió el interruptor de la luz para descubrir que no había electricidad. Debió haberlo adivinado por la vela.

—Podrías haberte quedado con tu hermano—sugirió Radamanthys, antes de pasar a la siguiente página.

Kanon lo había considerado en serio. Como acostumbraba cada semana, había ido a visitar a su gemelo para ver si podía sacarle algo de dinero, cuando el huracán arreció de repente. Saga tenía una casa en zona alta, nunca se inundaría, era amplia, siempre limpia y llena de comida que podría haber robado. Habría sido un fin de semana muy cómodo allá, pero…

Pero _él_ no estaría allá. Quién sabe cuántos días duraría el fenómeno meteorológico, y desde que tenía trabajo ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo libre juntos. Además, era una fecha relevante para ellos. La idea de quedarse allá desapareció con la misma brusquedad con que la lluvia se desplomó. Y si bien en estos momentos no soportaba a Radamanthys y envidiaba terriblemente su confort, tal vez más tarde se sentiría de un humor distinto.

—¿Hay agua caliente?—preguntó al ir en busca de una toalla y los pants grises con los que usualmente dormía. Radamanthys alzó la mirada de su lectura y Kanon pudo leer el _Tú-qué-crees_ en el chispeo burlón de sus pupilas. Soltó algunas palabrotas en voz baja y se dirigió a tomar su muy _muy_ fría ducha.

Volvió algunos minutos después con los dientes castañeteando y el pelo pegado a la espalda, toda la piel erizada. A Radamanthys se le antojó, pero se entretuvo simplemente observando de reojo. Estudió sus movimientos tembleques, trató de escuchar las naderías que susurraba para sí mismo entre dientes, quiso imaginar los pensamientos que se creaban tras aquella mirada distraída. Cuando Kanon se hubo secado lo mejor posible, acudió al lado libre de la cama para trepar y sisear de gusto al experimentar la suavidad de las sábanas.

—No acapares la cobija— reclamó tirando de ella, convirtiéndose entonces en el culpable del mismo crimen. Radamanthys recuperó la porción perdida y Kanon giró sobre su costado dándole la espalda y cubriéndose hasta los hombros con el edredón, apropiándoselo de nuevo. Radamanthys volvió a jalar y Kanon le dio una patada. Su inhabilidad de expresar su enfado con más allá de actitudes infantiles podía llegar a ser adorable en ciertas ocasiones; desesperante en la mayoría de ellas.

Por el momento no valía la pena fastidiarse porque tenía planes específicos para él y lo necesitaba bien portado. Más o menos bien portado.

—¿Te acuerdas?—Pasó a la siguiente hoja del libro, aunque ya había perdido el hilo de la lectura.

Kanon tardó más de lo justificable en responder, mientras se debatía en si hacerle caso o dormir de una vez aunque apenas fuera media tarde. Estaba nublado afuera, y oscuro adentro. El frío que sentía bajo la piel le invitaba a dejar atrás ese día de malhumores y esperar que la mañana siguiente trajera algo mejor. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó, y suspiró desganado antes de contestar:

—¿De qué?

En ese día, sólo podría ser una cosa.

—La parada del autobús. Estaba lloviendo así.

—Nunca ha estado lloviendo _así_.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios y reprimió una propia. Se acurrucó con mayor empeño contra la almohada, consintiendo el recuerdo de _la parada del autobús._

Aún podía sentir el charco bajo sus zapatos, y su reciente empapada le avivaba con gran exactitud la sensación de aquel momento. Su reloj había estado cubierto por gotas de agua que apenas si le habían permitido ver la hora, y se hartó de esperar cuando supo que llegaría tarde a esa entrevista de trabajo.

Saga no lo había despertado, discutieron y Kanon se fue sin siquiera acordarse de agarrar un paraguas, sintiéndose chocado con su hermano y su sermón de la responsabilidad. El maldito autobús no pasaba y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y caminar mojado y colérico a cualquier lugar donde pudiera gastar el día, cuando de repente dejó de sentir el diluvio cayéndole encima. Parpadeó, causando que partículas de lluvia agarradas a sus pestañas escurrieran como falsas lágrimas. Miró hacia arriba para comprobar que tenía una sombrilla negra sobre sí, protegiéndolo del agua cuando ya no era necesario pues estaba completamente impregnado. Volteó para encontrarse con el innecesariamente amable desconocido, y no le agradeció ni dijo nada, pero aquél le preguntó si tenía prisa y él le contestó que no, que ya no importaba. Y cuando recibió otra pregunta —una invitación al café al otro lado de la calle—, volvió a contestar con extraña naturalidad que sí, que tenía hambre porque había salido corriendo de su casa por culpa de su idiota hermano.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Él quejándose de Saga, y de todo, y el otro escuchándolo y dándole lo que necesitaba, y de vez en cuando, siendo causante de sus enfados.

Había sido rápido, sin andarse de puntillas, pero no completamente claro. Una ráfaga de necesidad. Con media hora de café y muffins, Radamanthys le hizo creer que eran amigos. Cuando la lluvia amainó, se despidieron intercambiando teléfonos y el mutuo acoso dio inicio sin que ninguna explicación fuera necesaria. Tampoco preguntaban, sólo avisaban u ordenaban: _"Voy por ti a tal hora", "Ven a mi casa", "Nos vemos en tal lado", "Mi hermano se fue sin darme dinero, invítame a comer"._

Después de la tercera salida, apenas tras cruzar la puerta de la casa de su gemelo —quien dormía en la segunda planta—, el rubio lo puso contra la pared, se arrodilló frente a él, le desabrochó los pantalones, y le dio una despedida que dejó su mundo zarandeado. No subió a su habitación esa noche, se deslizó al piso temblorosamente y durmió allí en el recibidor, al lado de una gran maceta decorativa. Saga lo despertó a gritos. Ni siquiera se habían besado, Radamanthys hizo eso al otro día para silenciar los reclamos de Kanon por el regaño que tuvo que aguantar. Cuando hubo que presentárselo a Saga —porque lo que había ocurrido junto a la maceta fue indisimulable—, Kanon no se detuvo a pensar lo que Radamanthys era en su vida. Así que solamente dijo, _"Este es Radamanthys. Y es tu culpa"._

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo de eso?

—No sé.

—Claro que sabes—Radamanthys acusó divertido, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de Kanon. Podía dibujar perfectamente el gesto gruñón que debía habitar en su rostro.

—Tú también lo sabes y me lo estás preguntando.

Irrelevante. ¿No podía darle el pequeño gusto de escuchárselo decir?

—¿Entonces?

—Tres años…

El sonido de su propia voz le pareció tenebroso. A veces lo olvidaba. A veces se sentía como dos semanas. O como un día.

Cumpleaños, Año nuevo, San Valentín, un gran etcétera: cada fecha conmemorativa que les recordara el paso del tiempo siempre traía consigo una fuerte carga de inverosimilitud. Sobre todo el aniversario del momento en que se conocieron. Nunca hubo una declaración concreta, todo fue una sucesión de fenómenos naturales que no se cuestionaron… así que aquel día había quedado definido como el inicio de todo, por default.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más apuestas?

—Hasta que acabe el huracán.

—Ya es algo.

El movimiento de la cama lo hizo balancearse. Kanon reafirmó el agarre sobre la almohada en busca de equilibrio. El equilibrio llegó cuando Radamanthys se detuvo extremadamente cerca de su espalda, asomándose sobre él. Kanon bufó cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Hizo cálculos mentales de cuánto más se retrasaría su descanso... No importaba realmente, no tenía sueño, pero sí tenía un corajillo que Radamanthys tendría que borrar. No era obligatorio —a veces resultaba más gratificante cuando estaban enfadados—, pero hoy había mucho tiempo que matar, nada más que hacer, y estarían atrapados ahí hasta que el huracán declinara, así que convendría contar con una versión amansada de Kanon a su lado.

Tiró de su hombro para dejarlo boca arriba, jaló la cobija para descubrirle bien la cara, y el cuello, y el pecho, y Kanon sujetó evitando que su acolchada protección siguiera desprendiéndose. Lo miró con el ceño arrugado, más frustrado consigo mismo que con el otro, quien a fin de cuentas no tenía la culpa de que el huracán lo hubiera sorprendido fuera de casa.

Un beso sobre sus labios fruncidos, una caricia demorada y levemente opresora sobre su pecho. La palma de esa mano estaba cálida y se sentía reconfortante sobre la frescura de su piel. Una lengua realizando sutiles labores de convencimiento sobre sus labios, remarcándolos con la punta, sin demostrar impaciencia, regodeándose en la rememoración del contorno y textura, aspirando la calidez emanante con alguno que otro suspiro esporádico que sabía a indecisión. A _berrinche_.

Radamanthys se tragó su sonrisa al percibir un respingo revelador. Movió su mano hacia el estómago de Kanon, imprimió presión con sus labios hasta que consiguió ductilidad de los otros y finalmente pudo llamarlo _beso_. Kanon mudó las manos de la colcha a los hombros del rubio, quien aprovechó para terminar de descubrir a aquél y suplantar la función cobijadora, cubriéndolo, aplastándolo con medida, intercalando las piernas.

Kanon miró de soslayo el libro abierto boca abajo en la cama, el vaso casi vacío de whisky en el buró, y la llama de la vela chaparra que se hacía más pequeña a cada minuto, todo mientras respondía por hábito a la lengua de Radamanthys y se retorcía débilmente con cada caricia que avivaba su cuerpo enfriado. Puso más atención cuando Radamanthys arrastró sus pants dejándolo desnudo, y la fricción de su piel contra el material de la piyama le comenzó a molestar. Jaló de la tela un par de veces hasta que Radamanthys se apartó y comenzó a desvestirse.

Kanon se apoyó en sus codos, lo miró por unos momentos recordándose esos tres años y sorprendiéndose brevemente de no haberse cansado. La revelación de un trozo más y otro más de aquella anatomía nevada le hizo pensar _ah, claro_, y tragar saliva. Suspiró y se estiró en busca del lubricante guardado en el cajón, lo dejó por ahí en la cama para cuando fuera necesario, y se acomodó con la espalda contra la cabecera

El otro volvió sobre él con repentina impetuosidad. El sobresalto compartido hizo que la cabecera vibrara golpeando la pared. Esta vez Kanon cerró los ojos y se dejó ahogar por los labios que ya no sabían tanto a whisky sino a sí mismo, y suponía que dentro de su boca habitaba el mismo sabor mezclado. Enroscó los dedos de los pies cuando sintió una mano sobre cada rodilla. Las caricias bajaron hacia la mitad de sus pantorrillas y de regreso, subieron un poco sobre sus muslos y volvieron a descansar encima de sus rótulas, hasta que los dedos se ensartaron bajo la articulación y con justos apretones guiaron los movimientos de sus piernas, separándolas entre sí hasta que hubo suficiente espacio para tener a Radamanthys _cerca_. Desnudo, suave, cálido, cerca.

Gimió. Fue más bien un ronroneo porque el sonido quedó atrapado hasta el fondo. Las manos de Kanon buscaron la piel del otro sin refreno. Kanon no era muy bueno acariciando, no de manera convencional; lo suyo eran estrujones demandantes, siempre cierta agresividad en cada mimo, y a veces _uñas_, que el cielo bendiga esas malditas uñas. Senderos blancos y rojizos por toda su espalda, lunas en miniatura tatuadas sobre sus hombros, y cuando llegaba a las costillas... ahí si dolía, y entonces tendría que apurarse y darle cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Radamanthys se desprendió de sus labios antes de que llegaran a tal punto. Se estiró en busca de la botella de whisky, la ofreció a Kanon, quien le miró horrorizado por esa indebida pausa. Tomó un sorbo rápido y la hizo a un lado, sin soltarla. Le dio un beso más, con el nuevo sabor embriagante reforzado, y fue en busca de otras zonas para degustar. Sabía que Las Uñas se volverían más crueles, pero él también lo dejaría enrojecido y marcado con dentelladas y chupeteos inmisericordes. Kanon hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. La volvió hacia delante dos segundos después cuando un líquido chorreó en medio de su pecho, cosquilleando. Sus ojos llenos de escándalo contemplaron el caminillo de whisky entre sus pectorales y hacia su abdomen.

—¡Me acabo de bañar!— Su reclamo llegaba demasiado tarde… no iba a salir pulcro de esto. Radamanthys respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, dejó la botella en el buró una vez que quedó conforme con la cantidad de whisky vertida sobre Kanon, y se dispuso a disfrutar de su banquete aderezado.

Kanon siguió refunfuñando y siguió siendo ignorado. Pronto tuvo que callar y limitarse a respirar esforzado. El frío se despejó con efectividad, la lengua de Radamanthys esparcía consuelo torturador, provocando pinchazos internos sobre cada punto que estimulaba, los músculos reaccionando ansiosos ante el toque más breve. Recogió las últimas gotas esparcidas en su vientre, y obedeció el impulso de lametear el hueso de su cadera largamente mientras lo masturbaba lento y firme, consiguiendo espasmos y jadeos más audibles.

Retornó en su camino y pasó las manos a sus flancos, apretujando ansioso. Coleccionó lunares con suaves succiones y sonrió ante cada suspiro que arrojaba combustible a su propio fuego. Algunos mordiscos fueron necesarios para obtener la recompensa de sentirlo saltar contra sí. Finalmente se concentró en los pezones, ya duros sin que los hubiera tenido que tocar. Los saboreó por un buen rato, con una mano de Kanon entre su cabello, incitándolo; y otra entre los cuerpos de ambos, atendiendo la erección del mencionado.

Se movió contra él, chocando su propio miembro erguido contra esa mano egoísta. Repitió la acción hasta que Kanon apresó ambos falos y los hizo resbalar entre sus dedos. Los relámpagos comenzaron a nacer y a incrementar intensidad. Kanon lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y se quejó alto por el golpe recibido. Radamanthys se alejó para alcanzar el lubricante. Vertió suficiente en su mano y buscó entre las nalgas de Kanon, quien apoyó ambas manos en la cama y subió una pierna a su hombro para presentarse más accesible.

El menor relamió sus labios, inflamados y rojizos. La media sonrisa de aires caníbales perduró mientras sus pupilas capturaban las respuestas de Kanon. Humedeció generosamente, se tardó acariciando, provocándolo hasta que el rubor en su cara adquirió niveles de estallido. Introdujo un dedo, sin prisas y con cuidado, y entonces pudo deleitarse con la convulsión de todo su ser.

Kanon jaló aire con un silbido. Su rostro encendido se agachó un poco, encogiéndose entre sus hombros. Los brazos los mantenía rectos, pero sus dedos aferrados al colchón revelaban lo mucho que _tan poco_ lo alteraba. Ya había cerrado los ojos, sus labios se sellaban bien tensos un momento para formar grandes _O's_ y aspirar aire después.

Dejó de ser poco. Se convirtió en más y en móvil, invasiones que presionaban y demandaban ductilidad, disparando su temperatura. Radamanthys estudió la formación de gotas de sudor en su sien, y sintió cosquillas sobre su propia frente por la misma afectación. Usó su mano libre para acariciar distraídamente el muslo de Kanon, y después de un periodo de _acostúmbrate_, sus dedos se tornaron feroces en la cavidad que los apresaba, internándose más rápido y lo más hondo posible, y Kanon ya no pudo quedarse quieto ni callado. Resoplaba, temblaba, y hacía intentos incompletos por cambiar su postura, pero Radamanthys no le dio espacio para recostarse, de hecho se acercó más encerrándolo contra la cabecera.

Kanon abrió los ojos justo para ver las falanges emergiendo de su ser. Exhaló entrecortado y contuvo la respiración cuando vio y sintió la nueva presión, más voluminosa y firme. Entrecerró los ojos con el primer empujón, quiso exclamar _Radamanthys_ pero la lengua se le atoró y no salió ninguna vocal, sólo un gorgoteo extraño y, a oídos de Radamanthys, gracioso. El aludido apretó los labios y culminó la penetración, reclamando todo el espacio que necesitaba. Se empinó mejorando la posición, alcanzó a rozar las pestañas de Kanon con su nariz, soltó un resoplido caliente que molestó la mínima fracción expuesta de sus ojos. Las dilatadas pupilas se centraron en él un instante antes de ser totalmente cubiertas por párpados. Radamanthys balanceó las caderas hacia atrás, y Kanon casi escupe el corazón antes de sentir que volvía de golpe a su pecho cuando una deliciosa embestida los acercó de nuevo.

Radamanthys movió la pierna de Kanon, desenganchándola de su hombro para incitarlo a que enredara ambas sobre su cintura. Kanon se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, causando un rechinido entre su espalda y la cabecera, sus brazos semi-flexionados se sentían fríos del esfuerzo. Prefirió transferir su cansancio a Radamanthys y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, férreo y abandonado. Alcanzaron máxima proximidad. Radamanthys refugió la cara sobre el hombro de Kanon, mantuvo una mano sujetando celosamente su muslo, dándole apoyo, y otra se ocupó de recorrerlo por donde se le ocurriera; hasta su rostro a robar sudor o acomodar cabellos pegoteados, por su brazo para absorber la tirantez, a lo largo de su costado para incrementar escalofríos, y principalmente sobre su cadera para controlar el ritmo de ambos y dosificar la cantidad de _fabuloso_.

Los choques contra la cabecera eran incómodos pero no tanto como la desesperación que inundó a Kanon salvajemente. Se imaginó un espiral de vapor que lo circundaba y adquiría densidad con cada estocada, ya fuera acelerada, ya fuera demorada intencionalmente; las codiciosas que le mostraban su profundidad, o las incompletas que lo encrespaban porque él quería _todo_. 'Todo' incluía saber que el otro escuchaba y miraba sin perderse de un gemido ni de una tensión en su rostro, dándose cuenta de su desmedida urgencia, y también saber—_sentir_ lo vital que era para aquél estar en su interior. Le caía conmoción encima desde mil direcciones.

Aun así no tardó en sentir que le faltaba algo, mucho —nada _nunca_ sería suficiente. La presencia del otro dentro de sí era una sensación cotidiana, no por ello monótona. La humedad, el calor, la fuerza, su propia debilidad, el aire arremolinado e hirviente, los chasquidos provocados con cada colisión, esa tracción exaltante e imparable, los chispazos de locura que casi lo hacían gritar, las repeticiones de su nombre a volumen voraz; Kanon conocía cada aspecto muy bien, podía incluso predecirlos, pero jamás dejaría de ansiarlos ni de sentirse arrasado por todo, por una sola cosa: por _él_.

Tres años era un chiste, una nada. Estaba más que listo para la eternidad.

Kanon reclamó sus últimos momentos de nirvana con ruidos inacabados de sus cuerdas vocales, chorreando el semen entre el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ellos. La extinción de energías no marcó el final. La sensación de las tibias salpicaduras detonó el hambre de Radamanthys, quien comandó redoblado rigor sobre sus movimientos. Kanon se soltó de él; todo su cuerpo cedió convirtiéndose en una masa deshuesada de mirada enceguecida que gemía por reflejo, débil y acompasado, mientras el viento silbaba desquiciado y la lluvia golpeaba escandalosa en el techo y Radamanthys lo devoraba con una expresión concentrada y rapaz, sin frenar los impulsos que los convertían en un solo ente rodeado de ardor.

Luego todo ese ardor estuvo en él, y su espalda adquirió dolorosa rigidez durante los momentos que Radamanthys descargó el frenesí construido, eyaculando con potentes pero arrítmicas acometidas, hablando en jadeos que malgastaban su nombre una y otra vez.

Los tronidos del aguacero fueron más presentes cuando entre ellos quedó relativo silencio. Kanon seguía deshecho sin fuerzas, ahora abrazado opresivamente por Radamanthys. Conseguía aire con succiones angustiadas de su boca y nariz, mientras el otro mantenía el perfil atorado contra su cuello y parecía querer respirar su piel.

Radamanthys se incorporó hasta que pudo asomarse en la mirada descentrada del mayor. Curvó sus labios levemente antes de ir en la búsqueda perenne del sabor de Kanon, y sintió una agradable caricia que llevó el sudor de su frente hacia su cabello. Cinco dedos se enredaron entre el humedecido dorado mientras sus labios sonrojados se reconocían con una actitud apacible.

La situación no se alargó demasiado. Una vez que Kanon se sintió saciado, gruñó y empujó a Radamanthys haciendo que rodara a su lado de la cama. Finalmente pudo inflar sus pulmones con libertad. Radamanthys usó la colcha para limpiarse y se la pasó a Kanon para que hiciera lo mismo. La arrojaron al suelo después. Kanon añoró estar tan limpio como antes pero nada en el mundo lo iba a parar de la cama a estas alturas, y la idea de otra ducha congelada no resultaba en absoluto atractiva.

Radamanthys dejó el libro en el buró después de acomodar unas páginas que se habían arrugado. Guardó el lubricante, apagó la vela y se acostó a dormir. Parecía de noche, el calor lo invitaba a no moverse, sus músculos anhelaban reposo después del exceso de regocijo.

Después de un rato que no pudo calcular, ya no hubo calor. Despertó por instantes al sentir a Kanon acurrucándose contra su costado. No abrió los ojos, sólo prestó oído a los azotes de la ventolera y acomodó un brazo alrededor del otro, enredándose a propósito en la abundante cabellera azul mar.

Volvió a despertar horas más tarde, cuando el frío se intensificó. No vio la hora pero se sentía a medianoche. Kanon ya no se encontraba a su lado. Frotó sus ojos y volteó instintivamente hacia la ventana. Kanon estaba enrollado hasta los hombros con una sábana, asomado viendo los efectos del huracán. El agua en la calle se observaba algo más alta que antes, había varios árboles tirados, y montones de hojas, ramas, y basura siendo batidos por el viento o revolviéndose en el agua enmugrecida.

Radamanthys caminó hacia él, pasándose la mano por el pelo para aplacarlo un poco. Kanon sintió su cercanía pero continuó enajenado estudiando el desastre natural. El piso estaba helado. Sintió un escalofrío y los puños en su pecho constriñeron la sábana. Decidió ir a vestirse, pero Radamanthys se colocó tras él, montó ambas manos en su cintura y lo saludó con un beso en la nuca que le estremeció gustoso. Eligió esperar un poco más, y pronto sintió aquellas manos activándose para recorrer su silueta, apretujando la tela y la piel debajo.

Kanon dio la vuelta y lo besó, y luego se dejó besar; perezosamente, familiarmente. Cuando se apartaron y apreció la satisfacción en los ojos color almíbar, siguió el impulso de expresar la cuestión que lo había asaltado desde que despertó.

—Dejemos de contar— sugirió sin ningún tono en especial. No más que un señalamiento lógico. Miró la confusión tomar forma en el rostro de Radamanthys, se aclaró la garganta antes de complementar—: Lo que hablamos ayer…

—Ah... ¿Por qué?— Si no estuviera seguro de Kanon y de él, quizás se preocuparía por un comentario tan potencialmente negativo.

—Nunca acabaremos.— A Kanon le fastidió decirlo, a Radamanthys le fascinó escucharlo.

Kanon simplemente no podía verles fin.

—Por suerte los números son infinitos—rebatió burlón.

Era una verdad indiscutible, y entonces Kanon se vio sorprendido por una súbita idea que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Pero…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Como quieras.— Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez no habría fin porque técnicamente nunca habían comenzado, y convendría dejarlo así.

Indispuesto a aceptar su evasiva, Radamanthys lo acorraló contra la ventana, la manta cayó un tramo, y el contacto de su espalda con la frialdad del vidrio lo erizó por completo. Se fijó en la mirada de Radamanthys, intrigada, preguntándole a la suya con el simple idioma de su intensidad.

Una gruesa porción de cabello azul fue capturada. El puño asió con fuerza un instante antes de que los dedos se entretejieran en las hebras.

—Sólo nos conocimos…— murmuró Kanon, clavando sus ojos en los mechones que recibían caricias.

No hubo un momento exacto en el que se hubiera dado la aceptación compartida de la relación, al menos ninguno que hubieran recordado marcar en el calendario. Los pasaron por alto. Ni siquiera discutieron el vivir juntos. Un día Kanon se dio cuenta de que tenía casi toda su ropa en casa de Radamanthys, y no le vio el caso a ir y venir si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, así que terminó de mudar sus pertenencias.

—¿Quieres algo oficial?

El tono divertido y la sonrisa socarrona desesperaron a Kanon en un santiamén. Bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, es una estupidez.—Quiso alejarse y terminar con el tema, pero Radamanthys plantó ambas manos en el cristal, enmarcando a Kanon con sus brazos.

—Lo es—dijo de buen humor, bajando el tono de voz para intranquilizarlo todavía más—. Pero está bien.— Se inclinó a la caza de sus labios, pero no se aproximó lo suficiente como para tocarlos.

Kanon parpadeó sin entender lo que el otro estaba pensando, o por qué no lo había besado aún para acabar con esa embarazosa conversación. Observó la ceja alzada, la comisura de sus labios contraída, y en su mirada una mezcla hostigosa de condescendencia y audacia.

**—**Entonces… haz de cuenta que te pregunté y yo haré de cuenta que me contestaste.

Kanon lució aburrido. Era obvio que Radamanthys se estaba carcajeando mentalmente.

—Esto es ridículo.— Atrancó la mandíbula. Ya había sido suficiente. Soltó la sábana, tomó la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo con fuerza.

El "_sí"_ que hubiera respondido —a la pregunta que no existió— quedó estampado contra sus labios con un énfasis que imitaba la potencia del huracán.

Pudo sentir que reiniciar el conteo no haría ninguna diferencia. Sin embargo, enseguida corrigió su reflexión. Tendrían que recorrer la fecha un día.

-/-/-

**Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! *señala disimuladamente la cajita de review XD*


End file.
